Stars Dedicated To You
by Mari Kia Aishiteru
Summary: Mouri Ran became a primary suspect in a murder case happened in Teitan High school. With his childhood best friend in trouble, can the shrunken detective of the east, Kudo Shinichi, currently known as Edogawa Conan, protect his first love's innocence? —ShinxRan. Fluff in the end. Oneshot. (First DC fic. Please R&R.)


_**Date started-done: **__December 11, 2011-July 05, 2013__**  
Time started/done: **__11:09 AM/11:08 PM_

_**Summary: **__Mouri Ran became a primary suspect in a murder case happened in Teitan High school. With his childhood best friend in trouble, can the shrunken detective of the east, Kudo Shinichi currently known as Edogawa Conan, protect his first love's innocence?_

* * *

—**Stars Dedicated To You—**  
_A Detective Conan Fanfic  
Written By: Mari Kia Aishiteru_

* * *

"Sonoko, you go on ahead. I realized I lost something in the changing room." Ran said as she turned around. Sonoko made a face. "Eh?" Her best friend looked like she was about to cry. And then it hit her. "Something? Do you mean the gift you bought this morning for Shinichi-kun?"

Ran nodded. "Yeah, well then, see you at the gate!" and with that she ran.

"Chotto Ran!" Sonoko called out but her best friend was already out of sight. She sighed. "Mou… why didn't she took care of such important thing?"

* * *

"That is the only place I've been after the practice so it must be in there…" Ran whispered to herself as she reached the door to the changing room in the school building's second floor. She panted because of running by the stairs. "I hope it isn't lock yet…"

She twisted the door knob and smiled lightly to find it still open. "Yosh." But then when she opened it wider to go inside, she didn't expect to see someone she knew standing in the middle of the room. It was not that dark yet enough to see the person in front of her. She closed the door with furrowed eyebrows and confused expression.

"Ara? Natsume-san?" Ran called out as she walked further in the room. "What are you still doing here?"

When she was already before her, Ran was confused as to why she wasn't answering her. "Natsume-san?" And as she was reaching her with her right hand, she suddenly felt a pain on her neck as she lost consciousness.

* * *

Sonoko sighed for who-knows-how-many yet again. She frowned as she looked at her wrist watch again. "That Ran… how long does she want me to wait for her?"

She was leaning on the school gate's gate, waiting for her friend. "That's it!" She said stomping her feet and walking towards the building. "I'm picking her up!"

She finally reached the changing room her best friend went in to find the gift. "I wonder if she's still looking for it…"

"Ran?" Sonoko called out as she knocked on the door. "Oi Ran! Are you there? It's already late! Let's go home!"

Sonoko noticed that something was off. "What the— Oi Ran~! I'm opening it!"

She did. "Why is it so dark?" She tapped the wall near her to find the switch and finally found it. "If you're searching, you have to open the lights so you—"

Sonoko's eyes widened when the lights opened and lit the once dark room. "W-What? T-This is…"

On the floor, Sonoko saw her best friend, lying flat on her back, her once blue uniform tainted with red blood all over it and in her right hand, laid a dagger. Near Ran's feet lay their schoolmate and a member of the Karate Club, Takahashi Natsume, swimming in her own blood. Sonoko couldn't move. She couldn't believe it. "I-Is this true? R-Ran…"

The subject of her thoughts suddenly moaned in her sleep and finally opened her eyes. She adjusted her sight because of the sudden light and sat up. "Where am I? What happened?"

When she realized what happened and where she was, her eyes wandered around the room. "The changing room…" her gaze lowered and her eyes widened. "Why am I holding something like this? And what's with my uniform?"

"R-Ran…"

She turned around, finding her friend staring at her as if she had seen a ghost. "Sonoko? What happened to me?"

"R-Ran… in front of you…"

"Eh?" she looked before her and her eyes widened as saucers. "N-Natsume-san… n-no…"

She looked at the discarded dagger next to her and to the body of her once friend. "D-Did I…"

Ran held her head with her both hands as she closed her eyes. "No! I didn't do this! I will never do something like this!"

Sonoko took a shaky breath. "Ran…"

"NO!"

* * *

"I'm hungry…" the young boy whined as he sighed. This caught the attention of the man sitting on his usual seat in front of his "business" desk.

"Just bear for a while, Ran is probably on her way home." He replied while reading a newspaper with several cans of beer on top of his desk causing the young boy to look at him. "Anyways, get me another can of beer!"

Conan stared at Mouri Kogoro with a disgusted expression. The old man noticed the boy's expression and he stood up from his seat, "What the hell are you looking at?!" He exclaimed drunkenly while pointing at the young boy.

Conan sighed. "But Ojiisan, Ran nee-chan will be mad if she sees you drinking especially when there are so many empty cans on your desk already."

Kogoro smiled teasingly. "Oh? I don't know you're afraid of her."

The young boy frowned and stood up from the couch. "Hai, Hai…" he muttered.

_As if you aren't… _he thought.

After he had given his uncle a new can of beer, and the said uncle opened the said can and gulped it quickly, Conan went back on his position on the couch and put his arms under his head. It had been his habit even before he became Edogawa Conan. Suddenly, the phone rang. This brought Conan his attention back to his uncle who sloppily answered the phone. "Haiiii~ Mouri Tantei Jimshou~"

Conan stared at Kogoro with bored expression. It must be a client or something…

"Inspector, what is it?"

_The inspector?_ Conan thought. _What could have happen?_

Conan started to get nervous when it seemed like Kogoro's face has lost his color all of a sudden. He stood up alertly and walked in front of the desk as he observed any reaction from the detective's face. "W-What? That's impossible! She would never do something like that! She's my daughter for goodness' sake!"

Conan's eyes widened with those words. _What? Ran? What happened to Ran?_

"Hai, we'll be right there!" with that, Kogoro hang up the call. "Ojiisan! Is there something wrong with Ran nee-chan?"

The old man looked serious as if he sobered up, no, as if he _didn't_ drink at all. That made Conan realized that something had happened with his childhood best friend. He lost his patience when Kogoro didn't reply immediately. "Ojiisan!"

"Ran… They said Ran… killed someone from the Karate club." Those words were said in almost a hush voice but then in his line of work, his hearing is very good. But he hoped he hadn't heard those words instead. "W-What?"

_Ran? Impossible! She wouldn't… would she?_ Conan shook his head furiously. _What the hell am I thinking? Doubting my own best friend! I'm an idiot!_

"Come on Conan!" Kogoro's voice brought him back to reality. He saw his Uncle Kogoro donned his jacket, "We're going."

Conan nodded firmly. _Ran maybe became a suspect. If that's the case…_ he thought as he ran down the stairs with his best friend's father and with a straight and determined face, his 17-year-old mind declared, _I will have to prove that Ran is innocent!_

* * *

"Ran… are you… alright?" Sonoko asked as she sat next to her on a chair. The police arrived a while ago and they were currently investigating the body and the crime scene.

Ran didn't reply. She stayed silent as she gripped her hands tightly on her lap. Her head bowed down and her eyes were covered by her bangs. Sonoko worriedly stared at her.

_She wasn't trembling…_ Sonoko thought with a sigh. _What really happened, Ran?_

* * *

"The victim is Takahashi Natsume. 17 years old. She is a high school student here in Teitan High and a member of the Karate Club. Apparently, she was stabbed by a dagger on her chest causing blood loss and died." Officer Takagi explained as the forensics inspected the body of the victim and took pictures of her.

"Hmm…" Inspector Megure nodded. "So, have you proven it yet? That Ran-kun is…"

Officer Takagi averted his eyes. "H-Hai… Unfortunately, we discovered that the fingerprints from the dagger's handle are Ran-san's. Aside from that, she went in here at 4:30 and the victim was killed five minutes later. Sonoko-san went in search for Ran-san at 5PM. That made Ran-san the only suspect."

"What about the other students?" Inspector Megure asked calmly.

"There are no other students left in the premise sir."

The inspector sighed and nodded. "I see. Then she..." He started as he looked over at the silent lady.

"But sir, you know that she couldn't do it. You knew her ever since she was young right?" Officer Takagi asked, looking over the girl too.

"You're right. Don't worry, the truth will be revealed soon." Takagi nodded. "But for the meantime, we need to talk to her."

"Yes sir!"

They walked over to her silently. Sonoko, noticing them, put a hand on her best friend's shoulder. "Ran…"

The other girl didn't even flinch.

Inspector Megure and Officer Takagi exchanged worried glances. "Ran-kun…"

Upon hearing the inspector's voice, Ran stood up. "You… want to talk to me right?"

"Y-Yes… can you tell us what really happened?"

Ran nodded slowly and followed them out of the room. Sonoko followed suit but stayed outside once they reached the next room for the interrogation.

* * *

The only ones in the room are Ran, Inspector Megure and Officer Takagi. Ran sat down on a chair while the two police officers stared down at her.

"Ran-kun, please tell us the truth of what happened."

"I… Sonoko and I… we're on our way home but I realized that I forgot something in the changing room so I asked her to wait for me at the gate and went my way at that room… but…"

"But?"

"When I opened the door, I was surprised to see Natsume-san there, standing still. I called out to her but she didn't even look at me. It made me wonder so I stepped closer to her but before I could do that, someone hit me with a hard object and I fell unconscious. I have no idea what was it though. And then when I woke up, I saw Sonoko looked horrified and when I realized the reason why… I just…"

"That means you didn't do it." Officer Takagi commented with a relieved expression. "That's great."

"But, if what you said is true… then someone tried to frame you up." Inspector Megure said. Ran averted her gaze to the floor. "I guess so."

"How did you realize that this 'something' is missing anyway, Ran-san?"

Ran twitched her eyebrow in thought. "Hmm… I inspected my bag and I realized that it wasn't in there. That thing is important so I need to find it so I went back."

"That means, someone possibly stole it and hid it somewhere…"

Ran nodded.

"Ran-kun, is there someone you knew who might do this… a person who held a grudge against you and the victim?"

The brown haired girl hesitated for a moment before nodding. "Hai."

"Who are they?"

"They are…"

* * *

Sonoko looked worriedly at the door of the room her best friend was in. "Ran..."

"Sonoko nee-chan!"

The brown haired girl turned her head to see the brat and the great detective running towards her.

"Where's Ran?" Kogoro asked as he stopped in front of her. Sonoko pointed at the door. "In there."

Kogoro wasted no time and opened the door. "Ran!"

The daughter raised her head to see her father standing at the door. "Otousan?"

"Ran!" he immediately walked over to her and gripped her shoulder. "Are you alright? You aren't hurt, are you?"

Ran stared at her father, wide-eye. "A-Aa… daijoubu…"

Kogoro pulled away and sighed in relief. "That's great. I was worried."

"Gomen."

"Ran nee-chan."

Ran gazed at the kid before her. He looked out of breath like her father. _Seems like they both ran in here…_

Ran smiled. "Conan-kun, I'm okay. I'm sorry to make you worry."

Conan stared at her for a while before returning the gesture. "Yokatta." _Is that really the case? Are you really alright, Ran? _He thought as he gazed at her worriedly.

"Anyways, Inspector, can you explain to me the situation?" Kogoro asked seriously. The two police officers were surprised. Even Conan.

_Maybe because Ran is involved… _Shinichi thought.

"Mouri-san, Ran-san's classmate and member of the Karate Club, Takahashi Natsume-san, was found dead in the changing room." Officer Takagi began. "This isn't even a locked room case so we're considering that it might be an outsider."

"That's right but we couldn't help but think too that someone had framed Ran-kun because the only one inside with the victim is her, who was unconscious, but holding the murder weapon." Inspector Megure finished, earning shocked expressions from his old friend and the young boy with him.

"And Sonoko-kun saw Ran-kun holding the knife used."

Conan and Kogoro turned to Sonoko in shock. "Really?"

Sonoko nodded. "Yeah, I got tired of waiting for Ran so I decided to check up on her. And then when I entered, I found her unconscious and holding the weapon and Natsuki is already dead."

"I see." Kogoro murmured.

Conan's eyes narrowed. _If that's the case… what could have—_ his eyes widened as he thought of something. _Wait, could it be—_ He walked over to Sonoko and grabbed her skirt to get her attention.

"Ne, Sonoko nee-chan."

Sonoko looked at him. "What?"

"When you opened the door and entered, were the lights off?"

The girl pondered. "Now that you mention it, y-yeah… it's off… I opened the lights."

"Hmm… Ne, Ran nee-chan." He turned over to Ran who was next to Sonoko. When she gazed down at him, she smiled. "What is it, Conan-kun?"

"When you went inside the room, what happened? Can you tell me?"

"Sure. Like I told Inspector Megure and Officer Takagi, I went in the room to find something. As I opened the door, I saw Natsume-san standing there. I called out to her but then she didn't answer. And when I was walking towards her, I felt someone hit me from behind. And after that I fell unconscious." Ran sighed tiredly. "I woke up to see Sonoko looking at me like I killed someone." As she said that, she playfully glared at her friend. Sonoko guiltily smiled. "Sorry, I was shocked."

Ran, smiling teasingly, patted her friend at her back. "I'm just kidding! I know you trust me."

"Of course I do. You're my best friend."

"Arigatou, Sonoko."

The two smiled at each other.

"Ran nee-chan, this something you lost…" Ran turned to the boy again. "What is it?"

"Um…" Ran averted her gaze and sighed. "It's something that is very important to me, Conan-kun."

Conan stared at her with slightly wide blue eyes. _Ran…_ He grinned at her brightly. "Don't worry, Ran nee-chan, I'll find it for you!"

Ran, surprised by the kid's declaration, just smiled affectionately and nodded. "Arigatou, Conan-kun."

"Ran, why don't you tell him what that 'thing' is?" Sonoko asked whispering in her friend's ear.

"It's a secret. I don't want Conan to know. He will surely call him about this. This won't be a surprise anymore."

"But if he really found the gift, you would be discovered too."

"No worries, I already wrapped it earlier remember?"

"Oh right."

Conan, meanwhile, was in deep thought. _If what Ran had said is true then… this case… _His eyes narrowed in all seriousness. _…is done to kill the victim and to frame up Ran._

Shinichi bit his lip seriously. _But who would do such a thing… and why Ran?_

* * *

"Do you have other suspects, Inspector?" Kogoro asked.

"Well, we are having Ran-kun tell us who hold a grudge against the victim and her."

"Really? Who are they?"

They all looked at Ran. "Well, there's Nakatsu Momoko-san, Maru Harumi-san, and Narabe Sakura-san."

"What are their relation with you and the victim?" Officer Takagi asked next.

"All of them are members of the Karate Club and close friends with Natsume-san."

"And all three of them hold grudges against Ran!" Sonoko followed up. Kogorou and Conan held confused expressions. "Really, Sonoko nee-chan?"

Sonoko nodded. "They didn't want Ran as the president of the club because they thought that the other students like Ran just because her father is a famous detective."

Silence filled the room. It was deafening and Ran felt obligated to break it. "Uh… it's okay I guess. It's not that it's true anyway."

"That's right! Ran is famous because she's great in Karate." Sonoko said, nodding. Ran smiled but immediately disappeared when the next words went out of her friend's lips. "And because she's the wife of the great high school detective, Kudou Shinichi!"

"Sonoko, I'm not his wife!"

The girl laughed. "I'm just kidding."

"Mou!"

_What kind of follow-up is that?_ Shinichi thought annoyingly. _But…_ He stared up at Ran sympathetically. _I never thought Ran is having a hard time too. _

"Anyways, Inspector, can you call on those three to come here?" Kogorou asked.

"You're right. Takagi-kun."

Officer Takagi saluted. "Yes sir!" Before he fled from the scene.

"Inspector," Kogoro called. "Is there something else left in the scene?"

"Yeah, now that you mention it, the forensics said that there were some bruises on the body."

"Bruises?" Kogoro inquired.

"Yes."

"Where exactly?" Conan asked as innocently as he could.

"It was on the victim's both underarm. That's it."

Conan engaged in his deep thoughts once again. _Underarm, huh? Why? What could have caused those bruises?_

After a few minutes, they found themselves in the same room as the victim's, the room where the murder happened.

Conan ran towards the body after making sure that the others were busy. He immediately checked the bruises Inspector Megure was talking about a while ago.

"So this is it…" he murmured to himself. "Wait… this is…" Conan smiled. _If the trick I am thinking is right, then…_

He ran towards the door and inspected the door knob. His eyes sparkled behind his glasses. "I found it." He muttered to himself with his infamous detective smirk. "And another one…" He went out of the room and ran towards the room directly above the girls' locker room which was a storage room. It was dark inside so he opened his clock flashlight and searched for something on the floor.

_If I'm right then it must be in here… _he suddenly saw something shining next to the window. He crouched down on one knee and held the shining thing on his palm. "This is…"

He smirked.

_This is it. I finally found it. A conclusive evidence._

_I just need to see the suspects then…_ he thought confidently. He couldn't help but smile softly. _Ran, I'm near to the truth… I will prove your innocence, definitely. _

He went out of the storage room and saw a forensic member on his way to check out the evidences found in the murder scene. The little detective went on to him and called him out. "Onii-san!"

The young man looked over at the boy. "Ah, you are the boy with Mouri-san…"

"Hn! Uncle Kogoro asked me to give you this…" he offered the think he just found a while ago. "He said he need you to check it immediately."

The forensic member nodded. "Alright. See you later, kid."

"Hai! Thank you!"

And then, he walked away.

Conan crossed his arms against his chest. He walked in the room where the police and the others were gathered as he think. _I wonder when are the suspects will be coming…_

His thoughts were interrupted by the loud shuffling of feet just behind the door. It opened and Officer Takagi came in.

"Inspector, the three suspects were here."

"What are we doing here for? And what does he mean by suspects?" one of the three seventeen-year-old students asked.

"I don't have time for this!" the other one said.

"What happened anyway?"

The three girls were surprised to see their captain with her rich spoiled brat friend in the same room.

"Oh, _Captain_ Mouri. They called you too? What is the meaning of this?"

"I…"

"Ladies, Takahashi Natsume-san is murdered right here in this room." Inspector said earning a shriek of "Eehh?!" from the three females.

"What did you say?" a long brown haired with indigo eyes known as Nakatsu Momoko, age 17, inquired in disbelief.

"No way!" Maru Harumi, age 17, said with wide eyes.

"W-What happened to her?" Narabe Sakura, age 17, asked in shocked. They went in the room further and saw the lifeless body of their friend. Their eyes widened even more, if that was even possible.

"N-Natsume…" Harumi whispered.

"W-Who on earth did this?" Sakura asked the police. Momoko then noticed it, their club captain's blood stained uniform. She faced her with raging eyes.

"Mouri Ran… your _uniform_." She pointed out with gritted teeth. Her two companions looked over and their hands fled to their mouth to stifle a scream. Their club captain's uniform was stained with _blood_.

"That blood, is that Natsume's?" Momoko asked again. Ran sighed. She could feel that she would explode any minute now.

"Hey, will you calm down?" Kogoro said as he felt that this girl would lunge at Ran if he didn't do something about it.

Conan could tell that this girl, she really hated Ran. Her actions, her eyes, her body movements told him everything. His narrowed eyes stared at her suspiciously.

Momoko stepped forward towards Ran attempted to slap her, if it weren't for Sonoko's sudden intrusion. "What do you think you are doing!" Ran's best friend held Momoko's arms from doing something bad to Ran.

"Let me go! Don't stop me!"

Officer Takagi had interfered and scolded the girl. "This is not the time to fight. We are in a murder scene. Please refrain your actions."

The girl, Momoko, scoffed and went back with the other suspects.

"Now, let's hear your alibis then." Inspector Megure said. "Let's start with Nakatsu-san."

The said lady turned to the Inspector indignantly. "Where were you at 4:30 to 5PM this afternoon?"

"Huh? Are you serious?"

"We were all together in a family restaurant near here. We were there since after practice. I guess that was about 4PM." Narabe Sakura answered.

"Then, all of them have the same alibis?"

"Yes, Inspector." Officer Takagi said. "When I went to get them, the waitress there said that they really went in there at around 4PM."

"Is there someone among them who used the toilet?"

"I did went to the toilet." Harumi commented. "But, it's only for a while." She turned to Sakura. "Sakura took her time though."

"Eh?"

Momoko nodded. "Yeah, we already finished our dessert and you are still in the toilet."

"T-That's because… my stomach went bad. I didn't eat lunch today and I suddenly eat so my stomach acted up. That's it!" she tried to reason.

"Hmm…"

Unknown to the suspects, Conan's eyes were watching every movements they did. He carefully stared at their hands that was waving and making hand gestures. Suddenly, his eyes widened and his lips curved up in a smile.

_Finally… I found it. The evidence. _He thought to himself. _The thing Ran lost is probably with the culprit then… Hmm… Well… _Conan looked at Kogoro. _Now, I just need to do the usual thing and solve this case._

"That is why we are telling you…" Momoko was saying now. "There's no way that one of us will kill Natsume!"

"That's right! The only one who have the motive to do that is the captain." Sakura exclaimed, pointing to Ran.

"It's unfair! Just because she's a daughter of a detective, she is unsuspicious? This is too unfair!" Harumi added angrily to the police.

Officer Takagi tried to calm them down. "We're not unfair! We already asked Ran-san what happened."

"And you believe her don't you?" Sakura inquired. "But you won't believe us!"

"We never said that we don't believe you. There's a witness about your alibi so…"

"Either way! We are being suspected!" Momoko cried.

"C-Calm down, please!"

Kogoro intended to help Officer Takagi but suddenly, he felt the usual biting feeling on his neck. He spin and landed flat on his butt on a sitting position on a chair prepared by Conan. The table was in front of him. Conan breathed in and said in a loud voice.

"Ah! Ojisan! You already know who the culprit is?"

That exclaim attracted the attention of the suspects, the police and Sonoko and Ran who were in the corner of the room.

"Mouri-kun!"

"Sleeping Kogoro! Finally!" Officer Takagi exclaimed.

"Mouri-kun, do you already…"

"Yes, inspector." Conan replied using Kogoro's voice with his bow tie voice changer. He hid under the table. A blind spot to the people in the room. "I finally know who killed Takahashi Natsume-san, and framed Ran to it."

"Then, Ojisan," Sonoko said. "The culprit is really…"

"Yes, one of the three members of the Karate Club."

The suspects and Ran gasped. The three girls glared at the sleeping detective while Ran stared worriedly at her father. "Otousan…"

"Do you know what you are saying?" Momoko asked. "I told you before. There is no way we could have killed Natsume!"

"And if that's true, how do you think we did it then?"

"Simple. First, the culprit made the victim ingest a sleeping pill, then, she tied the victim's both arms using a long string, a piano string. She made it so the victim look alive and standing still. It was dark in the room so the string wasn't visible to Ran when she came in."

"I see! That is why when I called Natsume-san, she didn't reply to me…" Ran said more than to herself than to the people in the room.

"Yeah."

Sonoko already glared at the three girls.

"Moving on, the victim was still alive when Ran entered the room. The culprit hit Ran with the handle of the broom that she brought out of the janitor's closet so she would lose consciousness and then, the culprit raised Ran's unconscious body, covering her own, and stabbed the victim's chest with Ran's hand. And then, she cut the string and hid it. After that, she suggested hanging out with her friends so all of them would have an alibi."

"Wait!" Momoko cried, stopping the deduction of the detective. "Suggested hanging out…"

"Don't tell me the culprit is…" Harumi said this time in shocked.

"That's right." Conan's glasses sparkled. "The culprit who killed Takahashi Natsume-san is you, Narabe Sakura-san."

All of them gasped and stared at the girl. Sakura had her eyes wide. "W-What are you talking about? There's no way I can kill her!"

"No, you are the only one who can do that." Conan said with Kogoro's voice. "You did it while you said you were going to toilet weren't you?"

"You could have escaped from the emergency exit at the back of the school. The restaurant they were in is near at the back gates."

"Wait a minute." Momoko said again. "Everything you had said will be useless if the Captain hadn't come back here."

"That is why she stole something from Ran, am I right?"

"Stole?"

"Ran came back here to find that certain something. It is important to her." Sonoko said, glancing at her best friend.

"Yeah, she probably knew that the thing Ran bought was important so she used it to her advantage. She stole it and hide it somewhere. She knew Ran would search for it in this room since this is the girl's locker room."

"First you suspect me of murder and now you suspect me of theft too?" Sakura shouted. "If you're so sure about that, why don't you show me an evidence to prove that I am really the culprit?"

"I'll gladly do that then." The detective replied. "Sakura-san, one of your finger on your right hand seem wounded."

Sakura fisted her right hand.

"What?" Inspector Megure asked. Officer Takagi stepped closer to the said girl.

"Excuse me." He said before he forcibly opened her fisted hand. He inspected it and saw a cut on Sakura's thumb and index fingers. "This is… your cut is still fresh."

"Of course, it is from the piano string. She probably cut her fingers while hiding the string."

"Are you saying that I am the culprit just because of this?" Sakura asked, calmly.

"No, there's still a very solid evidence that points to you."

Hearing this, the young girl widened her eyes.

"Conan saw a string earlier in the storage room right above this locker room."

"What?"

"I asked him to give it to the forensic. I think the results should be in now."

A cellphone rang throughout the room.

Inspector Megure answered the phone. "This is Megure." He nodded. "Yes. Yes." His face suddenly turned serious. "I see. Thank you." The inspector turned off his phone and put it back in his chest pocket.

He looked at the girl. "They found a blood from the string."

"I see."

Harumi gaped. "Don't tell me… that is…"

"If we have your cut check, Sakura-san, we will surely prove it… that you are the culprit."

Sakura gritted her teeth.

"There's also your blood on the door knob you know?"

"What?"

Inspector Megure walked towards the door and kneeled. His eyes widened when he saw it. "T-This is…"

Officer Takagi mimicked his actions. "Ah, blood!"

Sakura bit her lip. She was sweating heavily.

"Sakura-san, without realizing it, you left the room with your cut still seeping out blood." The detective stated again. "If we let the forensic checked that out, they will know that it is yours."

Momoko and Harumi stared at her. "Sakura…"

The girl sighed heavily and bowed her head. "Yeah, I did it. I killed her, and framed the captain for it."

The girls gasped in unison.

"You! Why did you do that? You are friends with Takahashi right? And what did Ran ever do to you?" Sonoko asked angrily to her. Sakura's gaze shifted to her.

"You are asking me why?" Sakura asked. "That… that girl… Natsume… she took him away from me!" she yelled. "Because of Natsume, my brother died!"

"Eh?!"

"You didn't know but Natsume and I came from the same middle school. My brother is a year older than me. We are always so close to each other. But, he fell in love with Natsume at first sight. At first, it's okay with me since my brother looked so happy with her. But, Natsume was dating someone behind my brother's back and even showed that boy to him!"

The listeners looked at her in pity.

"I couldn't forgive her. I just couldn't because my brother committed suicide a day after that happened."

"Then why Ran?"

"Because I hated her." Sakura said. "I hated her because everyone liked her so much, it is suffocating. She's kind to everyone, strong in Karate and smart in school. She is also very lucky to be the daughter of a famous detective and a girlfriend of a high school detective with the same status as her father. She is the embodiment of perfectness as stated by Natsume before."

"Just because of that?" Sonoko asked in frustration. "Are you insane?"

"Yeah, I think I really am."

"Sakura-san." Ran's voice lingered in the room. "I don't think you're right." She said.

Conan peeked outside and stared at Ran.

_Ran…_

"I'm not perfect, just like you think I am." she began. Ran smiled softly. "Actually, I'm not kind. I just understand things that I experienced before. I'm not strong. I always cry whenever I'm sad and when simple things bother me. And I'm not smart. I just study hard like any other students my age."

Sonoko stared at her best friend sadly. "Ran…"

"And I'm not lucky. Because… because of these detective cases… I haven't seen my childhood friend for a while. And it's unlucky of me don't you think?" Ran let out a painful smile. Sakura noticed it and gaped at her. She turned away and sighed.

"I think I'm wrong then." She whispered.

Conan, who heard Ran's speech, gazed downward sadly and guiltily. He didn't want Ran to have that kind of smile, but he couldn't just let out the secrets he hid right? There was no way he was going to jeopardize her safety.

The police handcuffed the young girl as she was being sent out of the room when Conan went out of his hiding and ran towards the culprit.

"Wait! Sakura-san!"

"Conan-kun?" Ran asked. "What's wrong?"

"Ran nee-chan, I think she has the thing you are looking for." The young boy with a mind of seventeen said as he gazed at Sakura again.

"Oh, about that. I put it in my bag. You can get it from there."

Sakura was taken away by the police with Kogoro who had just woken up to testify to the case as always. Sakura's bag was rummaged by Sonoko as the other two girls already got out of the room after apologizing to Ran, who looked surprised but forgave them anyway.

"Ah! I finally found it!" Sonoko exclaimed happily and gave it to her friend. "Ran, here."

"Thanks Sonoko." Ran smiled softly as she stared at the small box wrapped in a blue colored wrapper with a red ribbon attached to it.

Conan, curious of the wrapped box, asked his 'Ran nee-chan' innocently.

"Ran nee-chan… is it a gift for someone?"

Sonoko scoffed at the young boy. "Eh… you want to know…?"

"Well… hai…"

Ran smiled and crouched down to the boy's level. "Conan-kun, I'm sorry but I can't tell you. I'm sure you'll know very soon."

"Ehhh… It's okay then." He replied.

The girls talked to each other while walking out of the room. He could hear something about hurrying to go home to change clothes. But, it was the least of his concerns.

He wanted to know what that gift was for.

She said it was important to her. Then, maybe it was a gift for someone.

Conan sat on the passenger seat next to Officer Takagi as he drove them to their house. Sonoko chatted animatedly with Ran as if nothing happened from the back seat.

_Who could have give that gift to her? And what could it be?_

His eyes widened in worry.

_Don't tell me it was a ring of some sort! _

_Ah, no. no. That's impossible. There's no way I wouldn't know something important like that if there is really anyone who is courting Ran._

_But what could that box be?!_

He was unconsciously rubbing his hair and Officer Takagi looked at him strangely. "Conan-kun?"

_Mou! I need to know what that is and where it came from!_ He thought determinedly.

* * *

Arriving at the Mouri Detective Agency, Ran immediately took a shower to get rid of the blood on her. It was traumatizing to say the least. She didn't want anyone to worry but it bothered her. She couldn't think of something a while ago because the smell of Natsume's blood was lingering in her nose and other senses.

It was disturbing.

She sighed and decided to send the gift to Shinichi soon. She planned to surprise him.

Though, she was wondering if he already knew what happened earlier. Knowing Conan-kun, she was sure he already told his 'Shinichi nii-chan' what happened to 'Ran nee-chan'.

It was quite fascinating and amusing knowing that Conan and Shinichi were that close. But, it was also bothering that Conan was telling Shinichi things about her. Maybe that was the reason why Shinichi knew everything that was happening around her.

She sat on her seat in front of her table. She just finished dressing up in her pajamas and stared at the picture frame on her study table. She couldn't help but smile. It was a picture of them on the day before he disappeared for a case she didn't even know.

She sighed. She was worried that he might be getting in dangerous cases so she bought that gift for him.

Her thoughts were disturbed when her phone rang. She looked on her phone's caller id and saw his name. She was surprised that he called. She wondered why.

"Hello?" she greeted.

_"Ran. Are you alright?"_

"Yeah, I'm okay. Shinichi. Why do you ask?"

Conan stood behind the wall outside of the Detective Agency. _"Conan called me a while ago and told me everything that happened today."_

Ran smiled. "I thought so."

Conan, with his original voice as Shinichi, asked in wonder. _"Eh?"_

"I thought so that Conan-kun will tell you about it."

_"Ah, that kid is worried about you."_

"I know. Conan-kun has always been like that." Ran smiled. "Even though I don't want to worry him so much."

_"But, as always as expected of your father. He solved that case and prove your innocence."_

"Hmm… you're right." Ran's voice lowered.

_"Ran?"_ Shinichi worriedly called out. _"Are you really alright?"_

The brown haired girl giggled. "What is this? Shinichi is worried about me…!"

_"B-Barou! Of course I'll worry!"_ he said back._ "You are my childhood best friend."_

"Shinichi…" Ran was touched and happy.

_"W-Well… if you are alright then, it's good."_

"Hm… thank you, Shinichi, for calling me."

_"No, I planned to call you anyway."_ He said. _"It's just that the kid told me what happened."_

"I see."

_"Well, I need to go now."_

"Ah, wait Shinichi."

_"Huh?"_

"I… do you have time to go to your house tomorrow?"

_"Why?"_

"Well… I want to give you something. I'll give it to Professor, okay?"

_"I'll try making time, I guess."_

Ran smiled brightly over the phone. "You have to get it okay?"

_"I said I'll try."_

She pouted. "Shinichi…"

_"I'll call you when I got it, is that enough?"_

"Hmm… see you later. Don't get yourself in danger okay?" she said, in a motherly voice.

_"Hai hai. I know."_ He said. _"Good night, Ran."_

"Hn, good night, Shinichi."

They both hung up and sighed.

As Conan walked up the stairs, he wondered what Ran would give him. And then, the box came to his mind. His eyes widened.

_Don't tell me…_

* * *

The next day, Conan went to the Professor's house with Haibara after class from Teitan Elementary. He had told her what happened the day before.

"Eh… then, you solved the case and prove her innocence?" Haibara Ai smiled mischievously. "As expected from her boyfriend."

Conan glared at her shortly and said, "Shut up."

The brown haired girl smirked. "Then, she's going to give something to Kudo-kun and asked him to give to get it from Professor?"

"Will you stop saying it like it's not for me?"

"Well… I guess it's not technically for you, is it not?"

"Haibara, you…"

She firmly smirked and smiled.

They finally arrived and the Professor welcomed them. "Oh, Shinichi, good timing. Ran-kun just left."

"Ah, so, what is it, Professor?"

Professor Agasa offered the blue box to him. "Here."

"Oh, so this is the important thing from yesterday…" Haibara asked amusingly.

"Yeah."

"Why don't you open it?" she asked. "It is bothering you since yesterday right?"

Conan and also Shinichi tore the wrapper open and opened the box. He was surprised. Inside was a small red charm, almost identical to Kazuha's and Hattori's charm. But when he felt something inside the charm, he opened it and his eyes widened.

"This is…"

"A silver necklace?" the Professor asked.

"Yeah," Shinichi replied. He stared at the dangling pendant facing him. "With a star pendant."

"Hey," Haibara said as she pointed towards the charm. "There's a piece of paper poking out of the charm."

Conan got it out and read it.

_"Shinichi, __I hope you like my gift for you. I am worried that you are getting in dangerous cases. I feel like I need to do something but without knowing anything, I can't help you. So, when I saw this necklace, I immediately thought of you. __Because, just like a star, I want to watch over you. Even though we are apart, as long as you have this with you, it will guide you. Just think of it as a part of me! __Well then, take care, detective freak! I hope to see you soon. –Ran ."_

"She really cares about you, Kudo-kun." Haibara suddenly said.

"Ah, I know that." Conan stared at the necklace once again.

_Ran…_

"Kudo-kun, I thought you are going to call her…"

"Ah, that's right. Well, I'm going now. Thank you, Professor, Haibara. See you." He said as he ran out of the house.

The brown haired girl shook her head with a soft smile. The Professor just grinned knowingly.

* * *

Ran was cooking for their dinner when her phone rang. She answered it without looking at the caller id since she was busy cooking.

"Hello?"

_"Um… Ran…"_

"Shinichi?"

_"Yeah…"_

"Have you gotten it yet?"

_"Yeah, I already have it actually."_

"So, do you like it?"

_"Y-Yeah…"_ Shinichi blushed and said with a shy voice._ "T-Thank you."_

"It's nothing."

_"Ran?"_

"Hmm?"

_"You know, even though I'm not with you right now, when everything is over, I'll go back. I promise you that."_

"Yeah, and I promise that I will wait for you to welcome you back."

_"Ran..."_

"Shinichi, I'm in the middle of cooking dinner. I need to hung up now."

_"Ah, sorry! I didn't know."_

"No, it's okay." She said. "Then, see you."

_"Hm… thanks again, Ran."_

Ran nodded and replied with a "Hn."

They both hung up and Ran went back to her cooking while thinking of her favorite high school detective. And then, suddenly, a voice yelled out from the door. "Tadaima!"

"Okaeri, Conan-kun!" Ran replied happily from the kitchen. Conan went inside to see her smiling brightly.

"Did something happened, Ran nee-chan? You looked happy today." The boy asked.

"Eh? Really? You can tell?"

"Hn!"

"You know, Shinichi got my gift and he said he liked it."

"Ehhh~ then, the box from yesterday's case is…"

"Hn, it's a gift I bought for Shinichi."

"Sou nanda." Conan said. "Yokatta ne, Ran nee-chan."

Ran nodded with a grin. "Hn, I'm glad."

The brown haired teen went back to cooking as Conan stared at her from behind.

He smiled fondly.

_Ran… I promise I'll come back as Kudo Shinichi and always protect you and make you happy. I promise you._

"Conan-kun?"

"Hm?"

"Taste this, will you?"

"Ah, Hai…"

Ran offered the spoon to his mouth and the boy let the taste lingered in his tongue. "It's good, Ran nee-chan."

"Really?" she asked and did taste it with the same spoon. Conan blushed madly when he realized what just happened.

_I-Indirect kiss!_ His mind screamed frantically.

Ran noticed the little boy's red face and asked, "Conan-kun, are you alright? Your face is red. Are you getting a fever?" she attempted to put her forehead on his but he took a step back.

"N-No, I'm okay!" he giggled awkwardly.

"Really?"

"Hn! Really!" he ran away from the kitchen and to his room.

"W-Wait! Conan-kun!"

_Noooo~ my mind can't take too much of this anymore! I want to return back to my body soon because if Ran discovered I'm Shinichi, she will castrate me! And I don't want to die just yet!  
_

* * *

_A/N: Done? Really? *giggled*_

_As you can see from the top that this story is already started since 2011 but I'm just too lazy to continue it up until now. I'm so glad I finally finished this since I'm so into Detective Conan right now. I love Conan! XD_

_This story has many flaws, I think since this is my first Detective Conan fanfic! I'm used in making Alternate Universe stories so well, this is my first time so I want some feedbacks for this._

_I am planning on another multi chapter of Detective Conan after one of my ongoing fics is finished._

_Please read and review. And share this to other fans if you think this story deserves it. Thank you for your kindness! _

_I love reviews._

–_Mari Kia Aishiteru._


End file.
